This invention relates to a waterproof grommet which is adapted to be mounted in a hole in a panel of a vehicle or the like, and prevents water and dirt form intruding into the inside of the panel through the hole thereof through which a cable is passed.
FIG. 4 shows one form of related waterproof grommet (see JP-A-5-62552 (FIG. 6)).
This waterproof grommet 31 is fixed to a panel 32 of a vehicle by bolts 33, and comprises a grommet body 34 made of synthetic rubber, and a rigid cover 36 mounted on a flange portion 35 of the grommet body 34.
The grommet body 34 includes a receiving portion 37 for receiving a connector (not shown) connected to a wire, a wire-passage tubular portion 38 extending from the receiving portion 37, and the flange portion 35 formed on an outer surface of the receiving portion 37. Bolt passage holes 39 are formed through the flange portion 35. A lip portion 40 formed on a joining surface of the flange portion 35 is held in intimate contact with the surface of the panel 32, and the flange portion 35 together with a cover 36 is fixed to the panel 32 by the bolts 33 passing through the cover 36 and the flange portion 35 and fastened respectively to nuts 41 on the panel 32.
FIG. 5 shows another form of related waterproof grommet (see JP-A-2004-312927 (FIG. 4)).
This waterproof grommet 42 is made of synthetic rubber, and is fixed to a vehicle panel 43 by fitting a groove 45 (formed in a flange portion 44 of the grommet) on a peripheral edge portion of a hole formed through the panel 43. The grommet 42 includes an annular wall 46 of a generally oval shape extending from an inner peripheral portion of the flange portion 44, and tubular portions (passage portions) 47 formed respectively within round holes formed within the annular wall 46. Pipes 48 or the like are passed through the passage portions 47.
FIG. 6 shows a further form of related waterproof grommet.
This waterproof grommet 51 comprises a grommet body 52 made of synthetic rubber, and a synthetic resin-made inner member 53 fitted in the grommet body 52.
As shown also in FIG. 7, the grommet body 52 includes a round base wall 54, a peripheral wall 55 formed on and extending from an outer peripheral portion of the base wall 54, lip portions 56 formed at a distal end of the peripheral wall 55, and a plurality of wire-passage tubular portions 58 formed on the base wall 54 through respective flexible portions 57 and projecting outwardly. A groove 59 for the fitting of a flange portion 60 of the inner member 53 (FIG. 6) therein is formed in an inner surface of the peripheral wall 55, and is disposed immediately adjacent to a reverse surface of the base wall 54.
The inner member 53 includes an annular portion 61 extending from the round flange portion 60, and a plurality of elastic retaining claws 62 formed on the annular portion 61. A vehicle panel is held between each retaining claw 62 and the lip portions 56 of the grommet body 52. Wires are passed through a hole in the panel, and are passed respectively through the tubular portions 58, and each wire is fixed to the tubular portion 58 by winding a tape. In this condition, the waterproof grommet 51 is fixed to the vehicle panel. High-voltage wires or the like for an electric car or the like are used as the wires.
However, when a large pulling force, a bending force or the like acted on the wire fixed to the above related waterproof grommet 51 (FIGS. 6 and 7) fixed to the vehicle panel, the grommet body 52 was pulled, for example, in a direction away from the panel, and therefore it was feared that the intimate contact of the lip portions 56 with the panel surface might be lowered.